


Scientifically speaking .... I love you

by capn_cecil_ang



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls, Science, possible spoilers for episode 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cecil_ang/pseuds/capn_cecil_ang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos calling Cecil after last incident with former mayor Pamela Winchell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientifically speaking .... I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I've got inspired by the last episode.
> 
> WTNV don't belong to me .... (although... we are all Joseph Fink, so) ..... ;)

Cecil‘s cell phone rings and he eagerly takes it, hoping it will be Carlos. It is, only it’s only a picture message.

“Ah, it will be that cactus Carlos was talking about.” Cecil sighs and clicks to look at the message. He frowns when error box flashes in front of his eyes, stating: **“Even if you could, you would wish you hadn’t.”**

“Well,” Cecil sighs heavily again and hold up his head with his hand as he put his elbow on the table. “At least he’s having fun.” he says to himself as he goes through older snapchats Carlos sent him lately.

\---------

Almost immediately after Cecil’s show his cell phone rings again. This time Carlos is calling.

“Carlos?” Cecil says a bit surprised.

 _“Cecil. Are you alright?”_ Carlos’ voice is weirdly worried.

“Uhm, yes. I am.” Cecil frowns deeply. “Why... why are you asking, Carlos?”

 _“Oh I’ve never told you.”_ Carlos sounds a bit surprised, like he couldn’t believe he didn’t mention it before. _“Oh it will be probably because there is so much interesting things in here... you know... scientifically interesting. I just kind of forget myself from time to time, Cecil.”_

“Yes. I understand... But what is it you never told me, Carlos?” Cecil’s getting impatient and a bit more worried.

 _“Oh, right. Well, that I am still listening to your show, Cecil.”_ Carlos says with a smile and Cecil’s stomach does a flip. His worries are immediately replaced by happiness and some kind of sentiment.

“But... how?” Cecil can’t make himself not to ask. “How can you listen to my show, when you are still trapped in the parallel universe, Carlos?”

 _“Science,”_ Carlos smiles simply. _“You know how excellent Wi-Fi I have in this dessert, Cecil. Well. I have used my internet connection and configured it so I can connect on Night Vale Community Radio.... but... I can only tune in your show. But on the other hand... that’s everything I need, actually.”_ he adds softly.

“Oh Carlos,” Cecil almost melts in his seat from all the sweetness in Carlos’ voice. He is so lucky to have such absolutely amazing boyfriend. But then again, his absolutely amazing boyfriend is trapped in a parallel universe with no way back, no matter what he’s saying.

“How is your search for way back going, Carlos?” Cecil asks, visibly sadder.

 _“I haven’t made any progress yet, Cecil. But don’t worry. I will be home soon.”_ and he makes sure to stress the word _home_ because even when he originally comes from this parallel universe, he feels he don’t belong here entirely. He belongs to Night Vale – to Cecil. _“But I have found some new amazing things to study – apart from that cactus I told you about last time we chatted.”_

“Yes I... I’ve seen those things. You’ve make sure to snapchat me every interesting thing you find,” Cecil says, his voice still quite gloomy and sorrowful.

 _“Oh Cecil. You won’t believe what I’ve just seen.”_ Carlos says cheerfully.

“What is it?” Cecil practically jumps in his seat, hoping it will be good news.

 _“It’s trees, Cecil. Trees in the desert.”_ Carlos almost whispers, his voice all enthusiastic, like a little child on Christmas. _“You know how scientifically interesting this is?”_ he asks.

“Yes, I know,” Cecil smiles sadly and slumps back to his seat. “You should go Carlos. Go make some test on those trees. Do what you do best... do science.”

There is a moment of silence on the other side of the line, when Carlos suddenly clears his throat and says. _“As a scientist I am bound to examine and test everything what is beyond normal comprehension – and trees in the desert definitely fall under this definition.”_ he falls silent for a while again, as he would be thinking of his next words. Then he says, very firmly: _“But I won’t. I’m not going to do tests on those trees, Cecil.”_

“Carlos?” Cecil frowns deeply again.

“ _If I am about to do any tests on trees I will do it only with you, Cecil... like we did...”_

“...on _our_ first _date_.” they finish together and Cecil’s smile beams the whole room. “I love you Carlos.” Cecil says, feeling that yes, no matter how far apart they are, they will always find a way to each other eventually.

_“Even though you know it Cecil, I will never grow old of saying it back... I love you too.”_


End file.
